


Creepypasta/Slenderverse Oneshots

by Quitch_Sketch



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitch_Sketch/pseuds/Quitch_Sketch
Summary: Rushed? Yes. Shorter? Double yes. Kind of cute? I guess? This is something i had written several months ago, but i wanted to make sure that people knew that i exist. So here's the second part to the Hoodie oneshot. I am aware that it is hard to follow and a little rushed, but this is the only one like this. The rest will be more planned out and edited better.Much love~Ze18





	1. Chapter 1

Hoodie

 

It was a cool Autumn Monday and I was currently sitting on the porch outside the Mansion. I silently watched Sally chase Jeff around the yard, while Smile ran circles around the pair. “Nooo! Sally leave me alone!” Jeff screamed as the 8-year-old chased him. I chuckled lightly and pulled my warm hoodie, or should I say my wonderful and close friends hoodie, over my hands. I pull the cup that had the warm, bitter liquid closer to my lips and took a sip. I shivered as it ran down my throat, letting a long sigh escape my lips.   
I heard the door open and I turned my head to see Brian and Tim walk out, probably to retrieve Jeff for a mission. Tim had his normal brown, almost orange, jacket on, along with a pair of jeans and combat boots. His mask was in his hand, along with a slice of toast. Brian wore a solid black t-shirt and a pair of ripped men's skinny jeans. He also had on a pair of combat boots. His ski mask was also in his hand. But his hoodie was somewhere else(wink) Behind them was Toby, who was ticking silently as he passed me. Toby had his normal striped sleeve hoodie on, a pair of black jeans. His goggles were around his neck, but his mouthguard was nowhere to be seen. Huh. Oh well.  
“O-oh, hey Sami. Wha-what’s going o-on?” Toby asked. His stutter being very prominent when he spoke. I giggled to myself, quickly answering the dorky boy.   
“Hiya, Toby! I'm good. And I’m just enjoying my coffee that Hoodie made.” I told the tall boy.   
‘Oh! Hoodie, buddy you made coffee? Why wasn’t I told about this?” Masky buts in, questioning why his best friend hadn't told him about the coffee.  
“O-oh. Um well. I-I sort of only made enough for a couple cups. Sorry, Tim..” Hoodie trailed off. I sink lower into the cushion of the chair i was sitting is, pulling the hoodie tighter around me.  
“S-sami? Why do y-you have H-hoddie’s h-hoodie?” Toby questioned, drawing both Masky’s and Hoodie’s attention to me. I could feel my face heating up.  
“I-i. Erm. Uh I-” Brian quickly cut me off, hopefully saving myself from being embarrassed  
“Sami is sick. I offered her my hoodie while she sat out here. That’s also why I made coffee.” Hoodie defended me, God he’s so fuckin sweet.  
I quickly agreed, not wanting to embarrass myself or Hoodie, who was just trying to be nice. I see Toby glance over to Masky. They didn’t seem to believe it so I started to cough violently.   
“Hey, how about you take her up to her room or something, Hoodie. I guess if she’s sick, she doesn’t need to be outside. She needs rest dude.” A voice said from the doorway. We all turned to see EJ. Hoodie nodded and picked me up bridal style.  
“Thanks for that, Sami.” Hoodie said as he pushed his bedroom door close. I smile and nodded.  
“Hey. Why did you give me your hoodie?” I asked.  
“Well. Erm. I guess it’s because I likeyouandifeltbadthatyouwerewalkingaroundwithshortsandatanktoponan-“   
“Whoa! Calm down Hoodie. I can’t understand you.” I chuckled at the tall brunette. Seeing him without his mask on was different. I’ve always thought he was beautiful with his mask on. But he is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.   
Brian’s features were muscular, but not too muscular. He had icy blue eyes that complimented his almost pale skin. His chocolate brown hair tying it all together.  
“Uh. You okay, Sami?” His voice snapped me out of my trance. I feel my face heat up. I just not realised how close he actually was. We were only a few inches apart. Our shoulders touched, along with our thighs.   
“Oh. Er. Um. Hey! How's this weather?” I quickly changed the subject, hoping he wouldn’t ask if I was okay again.  
“Sami? Can I talk to you?” Hoodie asked. Well, so much for that plan. His icy blue eyes meeting my forest green eyes. My long brown hair hung in my face, trying to hide the obvious flush.  
“Uh, sure. Yeah.” I quickly replied in almost a whisper.  
“Uhh. So. Sami. I j-just really wanted to tell you this. Um. Okay so. Sami I really like you..” Hoodie said quietly.   
Oh my god. Hoodie. The one I absolutely adore, likes me? Oh, I can’t believe it.  
“Who put you up to this, Brian? Was it Jeff? Or BEN? Oh god, I’m sorry. I-I need to go.” I quickly stood up and ran out of the room. I heard yelling behind me but I just ran as fast as I could outside and into the surrounding forest.  
I ran as fast and as far as I could until I finally ran out of breath. I collapsed by a large oak tree, exhausted. I don’t believe that he actually likes me. I do indeed believe that Jeff or BEN, maybe even Tim (even though he knows how I feel about Brian) put him up to this. God, I’m such an idiot.  
Suddenly, I heard multiple pairs of footsteps walking in my direction. Shit. It must be a few of the guys. I thought quickly and hurried up the large tree. As soon as I pulled myself up past the thickest branch, 4 of the boys from the house came into view.  
I sat as still as possible as all of them entered the clearing. “What the fuck did you say to her dude?” One of them said. It sort of sounded like Masky. Fuck. If EJ is there too, I’m fucked.  
“I. Uh. W-well I-I sort of told her that I like her.” I’m assuming that was Hoodie.  
“Guys shut up. Let me listen.” Well fuck. That’s Jack. I could feel my heart start racing. Fun fact about Masky and Jack. They can hear your heartbeat. Jack, for obvious reasons. I mean, the guy eats kidneys and other organs for christ sake. But Masky? That’s his advantage. Typically, he plays a ‘game’ with his victims. Hide and Seek. He obviously has the advantage because Slender has given him the ability to hear them. That and he has an unnatural amount of stamina for a ‘human’.  
Anyways! I just hope that they cant hear it because of the others near them. Suddenly, EJ looked up directly into the tree I am in. My eyes widened as I see who the last one who is with them. Jeff. He’s going to fucking murder me. Literally. We don’t get along. At all.  
Jeff started to climb the tree to “get me down.” Fuck.   
“Leave me alone Jeff! Fuck off!” I yelled at the psychotic joker wannabe trying to catch me. All you could hear was his crazy laugh.  
I quickly ran down the tree and decided that I should put my ability to the test. I thought of an animal that was faster than all of the guys and quickly morphed my body into some animal. A-wait what the fuck? A. Fucking. Tortoise …  
What the fuck. I go back into my shell just in time because Jeff’s knife made its way to me, going right past the opening of the shell.  
The other three boys made their way to me before Jeff could try and pry open the shell. I was ripped out of his hands by Jack, who growled lowly at Jeff, who had yelled at him for doing so.  
“Fuck off, Jeff. Leave Sami alone.” Jack said, quickly handing me off to Brian, who just found his hoodie due to my clothing being removed when I transformed. I could see that Masky possessed the rest of my clothing, including my bra and underwear. Yikes. I'm embarrassed. Thank god they cant see my face.   
“Come on, Sami. Change back.” Brian whispered, just low enough for me to hear. But I refused. I didn’t want to risk Jeff stabbing me. Again. Wasn’t fun the first time, won't be fun this time.  
Brian sighed, quickly wrapping me up in his hoodie. My heightened senses could smell the faded cologne on it. I crave that smell. Brian and Masky started to walk back towards the Mansion when Jeff tried to rip me from Brian’s hands, but to no prevail.   
“Jeff! What is your problem today? You were fine when she was outside earlier but now? What the fuck dude. Just get away.” Brian yelled at him.   
Jeff looked taken aback. His composure faltered, but he quickly gained it back. “That’s because Sally was there.” Jeff snapped back, obviously annoyed with Brian.  
“Just. Just drop, Jeff. Brian, take Sami home and see if you can convince her to change back.” Masky told Brian, who’s grip has tightened around the shell. I stuck my head out slightly to see that Jeff had been pinned by Masky, who was struggling to keep him down. Jack had his scalpel out, just in case Jeff tried to break out of Tims grasp. Geez. What’s wrong with him? Why does he hate me so much?  
Brian started to make his way back to the Mansion. Tim, Jack and Jeff are coming back too, but Jeff’s hands were tied behind his back. Wait... How did they get zip ties? Ya know what? I'm not going to question it. It’s Tim. Who knows what he has in his jacket pocket.  
“C’mon Sami. Please change back. You can when we get back. When Jeff has been taken care of.” Brian tried to convince me. But I refuse. Obviously, he doesn't know that. I don’t want to change back so Jeff can hurt me. Not this time. I learned last time. Brian just sighed, finally reaching the Mansion.   
Masky quickly opened the door for Brian, who was trying to open it with his elbow. “Thanks, Masky. I’m taking her back upstairs.” Brian whispered to Tim, just so Jeff didn’t know where I was being kept. I’m thankful that they’re not letting Jeff near me, but I also feel bad that they’re putting their necks out to do it. They could get into some serious trouble.  
Brian quickly ran up the staircase, obviously struggling slightly because of the weight of me. You try carrying a 20-pound tortoise everywhere for about half an hour. He pushed the door to his room open, walking through before sitting me down on his bed and walking back to close and lock the door.  
“Seriously, Sami. You need to change back. You know it strains your body.” Brian said in a serious tone. I didn’t move. I wasn’t planning on coming out for a while. Even if I’m forced out by my exhaustion from using my ability, I am NOT leaving this room with Jeff still roaming around.  
Brian sighed, hitting the wall lightly. I could tell he was getting annoyed, but I really didn’t care right now.  
We sat in his room for a good 4 hours before a knock on the door finally disturbed the peace. Brian quickly strides over and opened it slightly, just enough to identify who it was. He opened the door fully to reveal Jack.  
“She still won’t change back?” Jack whispered to Brian.   
“No. I think she’s gonna stay like this for as long as possible.” Brian told him, sighing while doing so.  
Jack started to make his way over to Brian’s bed, which I was still on and sat down.   
“C’mon, Sami. We’re not going to let Jeff hurt you again. It’s not going to be like last time.”  
I thought about his words but denied, going back into the comfort of the shell. I was getting tired. And fast. I was going to change back no matter what. And I didn’t have clothes… fuck.  
“She’ll change back soon, Hoodie. Make sure she has something to put on or something.” Jack said. Wow. Can he read thoughts or some shit? Or is he just guessing?   
Brian simply nodded, pulling a blanket over the midway point on the shell. He just looked at me. I could feel his eyes piercing through.  
I really, REALLY don’t want to change back. Not now.


	2. Hoodie part 2

Brian/Hoodie p.o.v

 

Sami is stubborn. Like, very stubborn. I have tried everything I can think of to try and get her to change back. I just don’t understand the bad blood between her and Jeff. I should probably ask about that. I look over to Sami, who was still on my bed(as a tortoise). She had her head sticking out of the shell slightly, watching me. I do wish she would change back.

I sighed, walking towards the door to go find Jeff. To finally get it straight. Why the hell does he hate such a sweet, adorable person? I open the door, slowly walking back out. I had my knife and gun on my side, like always, just in case Jeff tried to pull something. I turned to see Sami slowly sitting up and looking at me. “Ha. Don’t worry Sami. I’ll be right back.” I told her. She seemed to almost nod, so I guess she understood.

I closed the door behind me, making sure that Jeff wasn’t waiting outside here. “What are you doing?” A voice said from my right side. I jumped, looking over in the direction of it. When I turned, I was met by a white mask with a painted smile. Bloody Painter.

“Helen. What do you want?” I snarled at the pervy man. He has, just like BEN, harassed Sami on multiple occasions, trying to see her naked every time she changes back. 

“Oh! Well, I heard that little Sami might change back soon. So I thought that I would come here and… watch her~” Helen sang. He knew how I felt about her. He also knew that she was being kept in my room.

“Fuck off, Asshole. She’s mine.” I growled at him. Helen should be terrified of me. I’m The Operator’s number 2 proxy. Masky, being his number 1 of course.

 

“Oohh. What’s the big, bad proxy going to do? Kill me?” He smirked, knowing that all of the CP’s and proxies were forbidden to fight each other, let alone kill, without his permission.

I gave him a dirty look before turning and walking back into my room. I quickly slammed the door and turned around. To my surprise, Sami had finally changed back. That’s great and all, but shes. Um. Well.. she’s naked… and on my bed… AND ASLEEP! Oh god.

I looked at the ground, respecting her enough to not look at her when she is like this... I quickly walk over to the bed and slipped the blanket over her completely. I turned back towards my bedroom door and opened it. Helen was no longer out there, but I still locked the door, only I containing the key. Well, Sami has one, just in case she has nightmares.

I double checked the door before walking down into the living room. I turned the corner and saw BEN, Jeff, Helen, Masky and EJ all watching something on the television. I quickly walked over to Masky and pulled him to the far corner of the room so the others wouldn’t hear. Knowing he wouldn’t do anything because if his relationship with Nurse Anne, I tell him about my situation.

“Sami is awake. I know you’re basically her brother. Can you put a hoodie and pants on her? I’m worried she would murder me if I did..” I quickly asked the shorter man, hoping he would agree.

“Why can’t you do it, Brian? I know you want to~” Masky sang, teasing me.

“I won’t because I’m not a pervert.” I snapped slightly.

Masky smirked at me. “I will. But you have to help, buddy.” 

My eyes widened. Damn. Masky is a jackass, but he agreed to help. I pulled him towards the stairs so we could go up to my bedroom.

I took the key out and unlocked the door, keeping my eyes trained on the floor so I wouldn’t look at Sami. The most awkward thing that can happen is me getting a boner. And I REALLY don’t want to.

“Grab a hoodie and shorts for her, Brian. I also need you to go into her room and get her undergarments. I mean, unless you want the actual perverts in the house to come up here~.” Masky demanded, smirking as he talked to me. God, Tim is such a dick. 

I sighed, walking out of my room and into Sami’s which was directly across from mine. I honestly hated Masky for this. I open her door and quickly walk in, searching for her undergarments. I open the top drawer on her dresser and was met with lacy bralettes and panties. I feel my face heat up quickly. I grab the items and rush back into my room.

I slam the door close, causing Masky to turn around and look at me. “Why so red, Brian?” He asked. A smug smile lingered on his face. I throw the items I retrieved at him, putting my hands over my face after doing so.

“I. Fucking. HATE YOU TIMOTHY! WHY?” I snarled. 

“Just get her shorts and a hoodie. I’ll put her bra and panties on if it will make your sorry ass feel better.”

“Ugh. Fine.” I walk over to the dresser containing my shorts, and then to my closet and grab my yellow hoodie. Yes, it was the one she had on. Yes, it’s my favourite. No, I’m not wearing a hoodie right now. Why? Because why the fuck not. 

I toss the clothes at Tim and then sat on the edge of my bed, just looking at the ground.

“Okay, buddy. She’s dressed. Now I’m gonna go finish that shitty movie. See ya later.” Tim pats my shoulder before exiting my room. I sigh, going to my computer chair so I can sleep. I didn’t want her waking up and getting the wrong idea

—————————- Time skippp———————-

“Briannnn”  
“BRIANNNNNN~”

I groan, opening my eyes to see Sami standing in front of me. I blushed and rubbed my eyes. 

“Oh. Hey, Sami. When did you get up?” I asked.

“Just a minute ago. Who dressed me?”

“Tim.”

“Oh.”

“Sami… About earlier. I- I really do like you. Like.. a lot. And I was wanting to know if you… um. If y-you wanted to be my girlfriend…” I asked the girl shyly.

I held eye contact with her, hoping she would agree.

Her smile widened. “Brian. I love you so much. Yes.”

I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly stood up, grabbed her face and kissed her softly. It felt like fireworks going off. Her lips were soft and plump. She didn’t kiss back at first, but I pushed a little harder, causing her to start kissing back.

After a minute or so, we pulled apart. “How about we cuddle..”

“I would love that, Brian.”

I smiled and walked over to my bed, pulling Sami along with me. I laid down and quickly pulled her to my chest.

For the first time in a long time. I am finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed? Yes. Shorter? Double yes. Kind of cute? I guess? This is something i had written several months ago, but i wanted to make sure that people knew that i exist. So here's the second part to the Hoodie oneshot. I am aware that it is hard to follow and a little rushed, but this is the only one like this. The rest will be more planned out and edited better.  
> Much love  
> ~Ze18

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this that I will have out later today. And I am also working on a HABITxEvan oneshot sooo :)


End file.
